Because they told me to
by Lokness
Summary: TRADUCTION Regulus Black n'était pas un meurtrier. Il n'était pas un Mangemort. Il était seulement trop lâche.


Coucou !! Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle histoire, mais, pour changer, ce sera une traduction cette fois. L'originale est un petit chef d'oeuvre, Because they told me to, écrite par _The return of Merry_ ( en anglais ). The return of Merry qui m'a donc gentiment permis de traduire sa fic ! J'espère que, comme moi, vous tomberez sous le charme de ce personnage trop peu connu ( peut-être le sera-t'il un peu plus avec la parution du tome 7... ) et de cette petite fiction belle et bien écrite.

Titre : J'ai beau chercher, et chercher encore, aucun titre français ne sonne mieux que Because they told me to... C'est donc ce qui restera LE titre de cette fic'.

Rating : Je pense K+, comme l'auteur l'avait mis...

Disclaimer : Pour le coup, je n'ai vraiment rien : l'univers est à Joanne K. Rowling, l'histoire est à The return of Merry, qui m'a d'ailleurs filé un coup de main pour la traduction. Il me reste les notes... Vous comprendrez donc aisèment que je ne touche aucun argent !

Note : Cette histoire a été écrite pour un challenge sur le forum Mugglenet.

* * *

_Il est bientôt l'heure._

_Ne croyez pas que j'en suis capable._

_Comment le pourrais-je ?_

_Sirius a toujours été le plus courageux de nous deux..._

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'est la nuit de mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Je devrais être en train de faire la fête et de manger du gâteau. Il y a dix ans, quand j'avais huit ans, Mère avait organisé une grande fête pour moi. Nous avions mangé un gâteau au chocolat avec les mots "_Bon anniversaire, Reggie_" écrits en glaçage rouge, et Mère m'avait laissé ouvrir mes cadeaux pour que tout le monde les voit : de nouveaux vêtements, des livres, et du ruban adhésif par cousine Bella.

Ce soir je suis avec les futurs meurtriers et criminels de Grande-Bretagne.

Ce soir je suis là, frissonnant, et j'attends de les rejoindre.

- Nerveux, _P'tit cousin_ ? me demande Bellatrix.

Je voudrais me moquer d'elle, la surprendre par quelquechose de si cinglant qu'elle ne m'appellera plus jamais "P'tit Cousin". Je songe aux merveilleuses choses que je pourrais dire, et qui effaceraient de son visage ce sourire satisfait.

Les mots ne quitteront jamais ma bouche. Bella me fait un petit sourire nerveux. Il y a des choses qui gagnent à être tues.

Il doit être presque l'heure maintenant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a très envie de me voir, siffle cousine Bella. J'aimerais être content moi aussi, mais une bande glacée s'enroule autour de mon coeur. Je ne veux plus le faire.

Sirius avait pour habitude de dire que seuls les idiots et les faibles rêveraient jamais de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts. Je sais qu'il me voyait comme idiot et faible. Mes parents, mes amis, mes vieux ennemis d'école... Ils me voient tous comme idiot et faible.

Le problème c'est que rien en moi ne semble leur donner tort.

Certaines personnes sont nées pour mener, comme Sirius. Sirius commandait les troupes quand nous jouions "à la guerre", Sirius planifiait des farces, et Sirius est le chef de bande d'un groupe de fidèles.

D'autres ont seulement assez de courage pour suivre.

"Ne va pas par là, Regulus", "reste assis", "non", "fait ça", "non, ne fais pas ça", "ne réponds pas, "défends-toi", "oublie ton frère et ne suis pas son chemin", "fais quelquechose par toi-même, espèce de vaurien"...

Ils me disent de faire ceci, de ne pas faire ça. Ils me disent de rester à ma place, de ne pas dépasser la ligne. Ils me disent d'être brave, mais de ne pas tenir tête. Le courage n'est pas pour toi, Regulus. Laisse le courage aux Meneurs.

Mère voulait me faire chanter. Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais être George Stachenbach de l'Equipe Nationale d'Angleterre et jouer au Quidditch. Je voulais voler et oublier ces stupides mélodies.

"Tu chantes faux, Reggie." "Frappe cette note, Reggie." "Plus haut, Garçon, plus haut !"

_Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si tu ne sais pas chanter, Reggie ?_

_Jouer au Quidditch, bien sûr._

_Et qu'est-ce que le Quidditch va t'apporter dans la vie ?_

_Bien plus de choses que le chant..._

Je n'ai jamais voulu chanter, mais je chantais pour elle parce qu'elle me le demandait. Je lisais les journaux pour Père. Je promettais à Sirius que je ne me laisserai pas tirer vers de stupides idéaux puristes et promettais à Père et à Mère d'être un bon soldat et de me battre. Me battre pour la pureté du sang et tout ce qu'ils portaient en estime dans ce monde.

Je n'ai jamais voulu être un Mangemort, ou me battre pour le bien de la race sorcière. Je n'ai jamais voulu risquer ma peau ou faire des promesses. Je n'ai jamais voulu être ici, écouter Bella, trahir mon frère, frapper, torturer, punir, tuer. Jamais de toute ma vie je n'aurais voulu avoir à tuer.

Bella me dit qu'il est minuit et que le Seigneur des Ténères veut me voir. Elle saisit ma main, et je sais que mon visage doit être rouge à force de lutter contre l'envie irrépressible de fuir. Bella me dit que je suis stupide d'avoir si peur, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est une personne formidable. Que c'est un vrai privilège pour moi de le rencontrer.

Mais Bella n'entend pas mon coeur battre dans ma poitrine. Il joue un air que j'ai appris durant mes leçons de chant. _La Marche Funèbre_. Bella ne voit pas mes yeux brillants, suppliants.

_Non, Bella. Ramène moi à la maison, s'il te plait. Ramène moi à la maison et laisse moi oublier que je me suis trompé à ce point._

Elle serre ma main.

- N'est-ce pas _excitant_, Reggie ?

_Oh... Si. Excitant_. Je vais mourir, ou tuer, ou les deux. Je vais devenir quelqu'un de mauvais.

Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un meurtrier, un criminel, ou un esclave. Je ne veux pas être un Mangemort.

Mais je vais le devenir.

Parce que c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit de faire.

_FIN_

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé cette fic' ? Moi, j'ai adoré... 

Je suis sûre qu'une petite review serait une très grosse motivation pour que The return of Merry continue à écrire, et me permette de continuer à traduire, et pour moi aussi. Vous pouvez bien sûr poster en français, l'auteur comprend très bien notre langue !

Bizouxxx

LoKneSS


End file.
